


Наказание

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Protective Loki (Marvel), do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони терпеть не мог похищения. А кто, скажите, их любит?
Relationships: Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 13





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС в глазах читающего, тоницентрик, авторские кинки на неподвижность и игры со связыванием

Быть похищенным — совсем не круто, это Тони мог бы сказать как крупный специалист в данном вопросе. Ну, может, и не самый крупный, но явно знающий, что к чему. Не то чтобы его часто похищали, слава Тесле — нет. Но и того, что выпало на долю Тони было более чем достаточно, чтобы на всю жизнь невзлюбить подобного рода «развлечения». Однако кто, кроме Локи, его хоть раз спрашивал? Да и то, когда Локи сделал это впервые, Тони просто решил, что это какая-то чисто асгардская шутка, которую Тони не понял просто в силу незнания всех особенностей менталитета иномирцев. Хотя было бы неплохо, если разобраться, чтобы похитители, по примеру Локи, присылали уведомление по почте ему и Пеппер или хотя бы звонили накануне. Мол, так и так, мистер Старк, планируем изъять вас с целью выкупа, шантажа мирного населения, из чувства мести, для строительства чего-то нового, для личного удовольствия… и так далее и тому подобное. Нужное подчеркнуть, ненужное — вычеркнуть. Просим вас явиться в такой-то день в такое-то время по указанному ниже адресу. В случае невозможности — указать конкретное место и время удобное для вас. С уважением — ваши ненавистники. Сколько бы нервов сэкономили и себе, и Тони!  
  
Но нет. Никто не берет во внимание тайм-менеджмент, а у Тони, между прочим, график, за нарушение которого Пеппер с похитителей кожу живьем снимет. И это будет только начало, потому что потом, наверняка, сдаст то, что осталось, Локи. А Тони даже врагу не пожелает подобной участи. Не то чтобы он целиком и полностью одобрял собственничество Локи, но с ним Тони перестал просыпаться по ночам в холодном поту, а Пеппер не требовалось из боязни за свою жизнь спать на диване на случай, если Тони призовет очередной костюм. Так что некоторые маленькие слабости Тони вполне мог понять и простить. А с учетом того, каким обычно бывал финал — даже с нетерпением ждать следующего раза, гадая, что новенького придумает Локи и будет Пеппер участвовать или просто наблюдать, что иногда заводило не в пример больше. Особенно если у Пепп было настроение помучить их обоих.  
  
Вот и в этот раз, когда Тони пришел в себя в каком-то незнакомом месте, совершенно не похожем на номер отеля, где он заснул накануне, он сначала даже не заволновался. Ну подумаешь, какая-то арматура на вершине одного из небоскребов, к которой он был примотан веревками абсолютно голый, словно выставленный напоказ для всего мира и в то же время укрытый от любого неосторожного взгляда. Очень даже в духе Локи. Особенно с учетом того, что кто-то позаботился и обернул плечи Тони тканью, чтобы веревка не натирала нежную кожу подмышек. Не то чтобы Локи с его магическими путами требовалось подобное, он слишком любил все тело Тони, чтобы скрывать хотя бы кусочек, когда дело доходило до их игр, но все бывает в жизни в первый раз, да? Сам Тони, например, никогда не был поклонником шибари, а теперь вот, стоит только подумать о веревке в руках Локи, и член почти мгновенно встает по стойке "смирно".  
  
Так что Тони сначала постарался расслабленно выдохнуть, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро и не испортить всю задумку Локи, и только потом понял, что что-то не так. Что-то очень сильно не так. Да, он не чувствовал ни ветра, ни холода, ни какого-либо иного вида дискомфорта. Да, веревки которые обвили все его тело, плотно прижимая его к решетке, не давали возможности двигаться, и это было привычно и ожидаемо. Но откуда тогда, черт побери, уже порядком подзабытая, но такая привычная тяжесть в груди?  
  
Тони опустил глаза и почувствовал, как затапливает паника. В том месте, где раньше был реактор, шрамы от которого много лет назад Локи убрал с помощью магии, чтобы ничто не напоминало Тони и Пеппер о прошлом, теперь была присобачена какая-то хреновина в виде круглого плоского черного диска. На диске были то ли насечки, то ли рисунок белой краской, хер разберешь, но не это главное. Главным были вставленные в центр неизвестной штуковины пара толстых проводов и полая пластиковая трубка, по которой внутрь подавалась черно-зеленая жидкость. Еще несколько проводов выходили из пластины ниже и шли вниз, к паху, и что было там, Тони мог только догадываться по тяжести и холоду сковавшему член.  
  
Тони попытался успокоиться и дышать, как его научил Брюс, но тут о себе напомнил чертов монтажный скотч, которым кто-то не поленился обмотать ему нижнюю половину лица и который слишком отличался от столь любимого Локи кляпа. Тони забился пойманной рыбой, на миг теряя себя, раздирая запястья и чувствуя, как теплая струйка крови заскользила по предплечью. И именно это привело его в чувство.  
  
Он уже не хрупкий слабый смертный, о нет! Даже без учета способностей и сил Железного Человека, о которых, кстати, стоило бы вспомнить немного раньше. Что ж, в оправдание стоило учесть, что Тони до последнего надеялся на розыгрыш. Но подобных «шуток» Локи никогда бы себе не позволил. Не после всего, что им пришлось пережить.  
  
Так что Тони просто прикрыл глаза, мысленно призывая броню. Благодаря их совместным с Локи наработкам больше не надо было носить в своем теле импланты. Как и контейнер с наноботами. Черт, да даже Экстремис, с ее любовью уходить оффлайн в самый неподходящий, например такой как этот, момент и подвергаться воздействию инопланетных вирусов и непонятных жидкостей больше не была обязательным приложением к Тони. Хотя он и не спешил расставаться с нею, не смотря на недовольство Пеппер и Локи. Ибо плюсов, как ни крути, пока было намного больше чем минусов.  
  
Броня отозвалась где-то, на краю сознания и Тони облегченно выдохнул. Чем бы его ни накачивали, эта гадость не помешало призвать броню, а значит, каких-то полчаса, максимум минут сорок, если верить собственным ощущениям, и он сможет задать похитителям вопрос, для чего все это было надо. Главное — не паниковать больше и не отрубиться некстати. Ну, и чтобы тело не предало раньше времени. Всякая физиология всегда некстати, и если насчет желания поесть или попить можно было не волноваться, то более приземленные потребности… Тут Тони еще не настолько перестал быть человеком. Не то чтобы он к этому стремился. Да и вряд ли Локи был бы рад. Ему особое наслаждение доставляла забота о "своих хрупких смертных", и Тони с Пепп подыгрывали как могли. Тем более что с годами Тони действительно научился получать удовольствие от возможности ненадолго перестать быть «самым-самым» и ответственным за все, а значит, вполне мог доставить радость своим партнерам таким незамысловатым способом.  
  
Но дурацкий организм в очередной раз все решил за Тони. Стоило успокоиться на минутку, как тут же зверски зачесался нос. Тони попытался потереться носом о плечо, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить зуд, но не тут-то было. Мягкая ткань не давала никакого облегчения и Тони невольно зарычал, проклиная собственную сиюминутную беспомощность.  
  
— Ну-ну-ну, не стоит так расстраиваться, маленький, слабенький человечек. Тебе не под силу справиться с моей магией, сколько бы защитных заклинаний ни наложил на тебя Локи, — раздалось рядом, и Тони мгновенно забыл про нос. Амора.  
  
— Потерпи, смертный. Мне без надобности твоя жизнь. Ты лишь приманка. Как только Локи явится сюда и я покончу с ним — ты будешь волен идти, куда тебе угодно. Хотя, возможно, и нет. Давно хотела понять, что Локи нашел в тебе…  
  
Амора продолжала говорить что-то про лучшую хозяйку и домашних питомцев — но Тони перестал вникать. Почему-то все враги Локи в последнее время взяли моду пытаться навредить Тони, раз уж до Локи добраться не получалось. Правда, успеха смогла добиться пока только Амора, да и то, считать ли временную неподвижность Тони и одурманенность какой-то гадостью за успех, вопрос открытый. И вообще, следовало сразу догадаться, чьих ручонок это дело. Но, черт побери, обидно-то как! Одно дело, когда тебя похищают ради тебя самого, и совсем другое — как приманку. Но хрен с ним. Амору в скором времени ждал не вполне приятный сюрприз, и ради этого стоило поступиться своим эго.  
  
Тони попробовал мысленно поторопить броню и оказалось, что сюрприз ждал не Амору, а его самого. Броня перестала отзываться. Не то чтобы это значило что-то плохое: смесь магии Локи и технического гения Тони превратили броню в нечто абсолютно потрясающее, безгранично преданное Тони, но имеющее собственный интеллект и характер. И иногда случалось, что броня принимала решения, исходя из поставленных перед ней целей и задач, не удосуживаясь поставить владельца в известность. Конкретно сейчас, возможно, она, приняв во внимание характер вызова, специально отключилась от Тони, чтобы никоим образом не выдать свое приближение раньше времени. Молодец, конечно, если так, но Тони терпеть не мог дежа-вю, а сейчас все было слишком похоже на ожидание в подвале Киллиана. За исключением того, что забавных часов Тони не захватил.  
  
Тони мысленно прикинул время и расстояние, и по всему выходило, что слушать Амору, прежде чем он от души врежет по ее надменной кукольной мордашке, придется еще минут двадцать. Тони невольно поморщился. Он терпеть не мог злодейские спичи, а уж разглагольствования этой конкретной… Неужели никто никогда не говорил ей, что краткость — сестра таланта? Не то чтобы сам Тони не любил поговорить, любил, но с кем-то! Эх… Ну, главное, чтобы Локи не явился раньше времени и не испортил хоть какое-то удовольствие.  
  
Сглазил.  
  
Пространство за спиной Аморы вздыбилось зеленым, миг — и ее не стало. Как и странного диска на груди Тони с проводами и трубками. Веревки, скотч и стояк, впрочем, никуда не делись. Тони моргнул раз, другой, дернулся — ничего не изменилось. Он снова был один на крыше, крепко привязанный, условно беспомощный и даже не способный себе подрочить. Ну что за херовый день, а?  
  
А потом горячее и влажное окутало член, и Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности, дернул подбородком вниз, вернее попытался это сделать, но чья-то сильная рука потянула за волосы назад, не позволяя шевелить головой. Хотя почему «чьи-то»? Тони был уверен, что узнал бы эти руки из миллиарда других. Чуткие пальцы терли и выкручивали соски, гладили живот и бока, сжимали и разводили ягодицы. Рук было много, гораздо больше одной пары, но Тони не собирался жаловаться. Они были везде одновременно, точно зная, где стоит задержаться, чтобы вызвать максимальный отклик у члена Тони, погруженного в тесноту рта Локи, умудрявшегося и ласкать головку языком и, втягивая щеки, пропускать до горла, сглатывая так, что у Тони звезды перед глазами вспыхивали. А когда сразу два гладко смазанных пальца скользнули в задницу, нащупывая простату, Тони не выдержал и закричал в полный голос. Он был на грани, и все же чего-то не хватало. Какого-то толчка, чтобы отправить его за край.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что не стоит ночевать в том отеле, м? Говорил возвращаться домой? Говорил, что мы с Вирджинией ждем тебя, Энтони? — голос Локи медом пролился Тони в уши. Он и не думал, что успел настолько соскучиться. Казалось бы, всего несколько часов не слышал его и Пепп, а вот поди же!  
  
— Ты будешь наказан за свое непослушание, — решил Локи. — Мы будем брать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь эту сучку и все, что с ней связано, — и он мстительно прикусил мочку Тони.  
  
Горячее удовольствие накрыло Тони с головой. Он все кончал и кончал, трясясь в ограничительных путах и горячих ладонях, и никак не мог остановиться. Наконец оргазм схлынул, и Тони понял, что они уже не на крыши, а в спальне. Он был по прежнему связан, но скотч с лица исчез и арматуру сменили привычные приспособления у стены.  
  
— Блядь… — отдышавшись, с трудом выговорил Тони разглядывая донельзя довольного собой Локи, — не думал что ты способен сподвигнуть меня на такое. Не то чтобы я сомневался в твоих божественных силах, но, сам понимаешь… Обычно ты так меня не балуешь… Кхм… Я хотел сказать — не наказываешь.  
  
— То ли еще будет, Энтони, — коварно улыбнулся зеленоглазый змей-искуситель, не поднимаясь с колен, и Тони почувствовал, как его челюсть непроизвольно поползла вниз, когда черты лица Локи неуловимо сместились, превращая его во что-то, вернее в кого-то, кого Тони уже и не надеялся увидеть еще раз.  
  
— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — низким тягучим контральто протянула леди Локи, глядя на него из под густых черных ресниц. Тони бесполезно дернулся в путах, вызвав лишь усмешку тщетностью попыток. Леди Локи собиралась хорошенько его наказать, и никто не мог помешать ей сделать это. Даже Тони. Тем более — Тони. Не то чтобы он хотел что-то изменить. Особенно когда увидел в дверях обнаженную Пеппер с "веслом" в руке, на которой из одежды были только ее любимые зеленые туфли на высоченных каблуках.  
  
Кажется, его девочки твердо решили, что психика Тони после неудачного похищения требует срочного позитивного подкрепления. Тони был только "за". Даже если завтра он не сможет сидеть ровно. И будет целиком и полностью зависеть от них. Плевать. Потому что эта зависимость обоюдна. Сегодня — Тони. Завтра — Локи или Пепп. Особый сорт доверия, самый сильный наркотик, от которого он уже не сможет отказаться никогда. Да и надо ли, когда они рядом? Однозначно — нет.  
  
И поэтому Тони оставалось только выдохнуть и расслабиться, отдавая полный контроль самым любимым своим людям во Вселенной.  
  
Наказание, больше похожее на самую лучшую награду, не заставило себя ждать.


End file.
